World Change 16
by Joce
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails are traveling through time and space. A change over comes them, what is it? What does it have to do with Chris? YAOI!


World Change 16  
  
By: Joce  
  
Joce: My friend helped me come up with the title, World for going back to the other world, Change for them turning human, and 16 because all five of them are 16! Okay, um...here's the names I'm going to use:  
  
Sonic- Sonikku Tenshi  
  
Shadow- Shade Mashin  
  
Knuckles- Knux Riki  
  
Tails- Miles Prower  
  
Chris - Christopher Thorndyke  
  
Joce: Sorry if this chapter is short. I don't-  
  
Josh: -own Sonic X. There's yaoi-  
  
Joce: -language and possible sex later-  
  
Josh: -on. Hi Jocey!  
  
Joce: JOSHY!!!! Hugs her spiritual twin.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
REUNION  
  
Sonic opened his eyes, still floating around in time and space, he stretched, he felt weird, he looked down at himself and gaped.  
  
"Ah, you're awake, Sonic."  
  
Sonic turned to see someone who looked vaguely familar, he had black hair with red streaks, it was long, part of his bangs were a golden color, his eyes were crimson, his skin was slightly tanned and he was about 5'7", he looked like he was 16. Realization dawned on him.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic asked.  
  
"In the flash, literally, this is why we have to start wearing clothes." Shadow said, yawning and leaning back, arms behind his head.  
  
Sonic looked down, his blue hair floated around him, it was long, like Shadows', he wondered what color his bangs were so he snatched some and looked, golden colored, darker than Shadows' but still golden, his skin was also lightly tanned and he was about Shadows' height, 5'7" and he looked to be 16. Both boys had the same slender but slightly muscled body, having their right ears pierced twice with golden earrings and their left ears pierced with a silver earring each, with a tattoo on their right shoulders that had a hedgehog head colored with their respective colors, on the left shoulder it had their super forms' heads' with their respective colors and Sonic' eyes were a emerald green, on Sonic's back was a tattoo black angel wings and on his chest was a tattoo of a blue flame. Shadow had a tattoo of white devil wings on his back and on his chest was a tattoo of a red flame. Another 16 year old floated over to them, he was about 5'8", he had long red hair with his bangs a silver color and amethyst eyes, he had the same body as they did and he had an echinda that was red and had it's facial features on his left shoulder, on the other shoulder it had a silver super form of the echinda, on his chest was a cresent moon colored red, on his back was a tattoo of one white devil wing and a black angel wing, devil on right, angel on left, he had his ears pierced the same way they did.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Tails? I lost him around here somewhere... Oh, you're awake Sonic, took you long enough. I'll stay here with you guys, no use in getting separated, otherwise none of us would know where the others are." the red-head said, Sonic recognized him as Knuckles.  
  
"GUYS! Don't move! I'll be there in a sec!"  
  
Sonic turned to the voice, another 16 year old floated toward them, he was 5'7", he was a little scrawnier, he had long blond hair, bangs being silver and had sapphire eyes, he was a little paler than we are, on his left shoulder was a tattoo of a fox head, it's respective colors in place, on his right was a silver super form of the fox head with it's features showing nicely, on his back was the same as Knuckles except the devil wing was on the left and the angel wing was on the right, coming up on his back between the tattoos of the wings was a tattoo of two fox tails, he had his ears pierced like Sonics', Shadows' and Kunckles'.  
  
"Tails!? I thought you were 8!" Sonic shouted, staring at the blond.  
  
"I thought so, too, but I guess me turning human came along with me being 16." Tails said after he reached them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets just get some sleep, maybe we'll be out of here by the time we wake up." Knuckels said, flicking his wrist at Sonic and Tails.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't Sonic just wake up?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still sleepy, after turning super and saving Chris from the water, it was a pain in the ass to get rid of Eggman again, he's annoying." Sonic said.  
  
Everyone agreed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
---THORNDYKE MANSION---  
  
A 16 year old boy with brown-red hair stood, and yawned, he wore no shirt, he was 5'6", on his left shoulder were two hedgehog heads, they strongly resembled Shadow and Sonic, on his right were an echinda and a fox head, tehy resembled Knuckles and Tails, he wore only a pair of dark green boxers, he had a few streaks of gold and silver in his hair, eyes were blue, his ears were pierced one stud and two loops on his right ear, and a loop and stud in his left, loops were golden and studs were silver. He opened his eyes and gasped as four people fell on him, all four let out a grunt as they untangled from each other. The brown-red haired boy stared at them, then realizing they were naked, blushed. Sonic, pulled Shadow up and Knuckles helped Tails up. They all turned to the boy they had landed on, they gaped.  
  
"CHRIS!?"  
  
"Um, yeah, who else?" the brown-red haired boy asked, playing with a streak of silver-gold lock of hair, it was down to the base of his neck.  
  
"Uh, I'm Sonic, this is Shadow, that's Knuckles and that's Tails." Sonic said, pointing to each one as he said their names.  
  
"No. You're joking, they left 4 years ago. They returned to their own home. Hey, what are you doing?" Chris asked as Shadow moved forward and grabbed his left arm, he stared at it.  
  
"Sonic, he has our original forms' heads' on here, on the right he has Knuckles' and Tails' orginal forms' heads'. I guess he wanted to get something to remember us by." Shadow said.  
  
"Okay, if it is you, then tell me something only you would know." Chris said, yanking his arm away from Shadow.  
  
"I met you in the pool, you saved me from it." Sonic said.  
  
"Yup, that's Sonic." Chris said.  
  
"Sonic and I can't swim." Shadow said, crossing his arms.  
  
"That's definitely Shadow." Chris said.  
  
"I protect the Master Emerald on Angel Island." Knuckles said, flashing him a grin.  
  
"You're Knuckles." Chris said, nodding.  
  
"And I used to be 8, but I was turned into a 16 year old with the transformation, but I'm still a young genius." Tails said.  
  
"And you still talk like Tails." Chris said.  
  
"Then you believe us?" Sonic asked, eyes hopeful.  
  
"Yup, but... no hugging till I get you guys some boxers atleast. Be right back." with that Chris left the room, he returned a minute later with four pairs of boxers, dark blue for Sonic, black for Shadow, dark red for Knuckles and dark green for Tails. They had a little trouble putting them on, but Chris helped them and they all sat down around his room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joce: Well, there's chapter one for you, and trust me, when you make someone who is usually uke, seme, it's HARD! Take my Gojyo is SICk for example, that was a pain in the ass to write. Well, review and vote who you want with Chris, and could somebody draw them? I'll reward you with another chapter, and if you want, to guest star in atleast one part. Bye! R&R! Don't forget to vote. Oh, the last names I made up, except for Chris and Tails, they keep their last names. 


End file.
